uos_and_friends_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
UO's Wiki Sandbox:Guide Portal
This page was created to help new users on their way to writing about their favorite armies, factions, characters ect., of the Warhammer 40K universe. The various factions within the 41st Millennium are as diverse and unique as any other fantasy setting. These "How-to" articles cover the background, composition, hierarchy, technology and tactics utilised by the various factions within the Warhammer 40K setting. General Information How-to articles delve into the wiki's dynamics and how to use a wiki in general. For those who are completely new to wikia, please peruse the topics over at the Help pages. Here you can find the answers you are seeking for most problems. If you are having difficulty, or you need further explanation on how to utilise this wiki, please don't hesitate to contact our helpful wiki WH40K Fanon: Administrators. Imperium These How-to guides cover the various factions of the Imperium of Mankind. File:Neophyte_Implants.jpg|How to Create a Space Marine Chapter|link=Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki: How to create a Fanon Space Marine Chapter File:Cleric.jpg|How to create an Imperial Organisation|link=Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki: How to create a Fanon Imperial Organisation File:Explorator_by_andreauderzo.jpg|How to create an Adeptus Mechanicus Order|link=Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki: How to make a Fanon Adeptus Mechanicus Order File:IG_Veteran_vs._Tyranid.jpg|How to make an Astra Militarum Regiment|link=Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki: How to make a Fanon Astra Militarum Regiment Forces of Chaos These How-to guides cover the various factions of the Forces of Chaos. File:Chaos_Space_Marine_Sword.jpg|How to make a Chaos Space Marine Warband|link=Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki: How to Create a Fanon Chaos Space Marine Warband File:Crimson_Slaughter_current_scheme.jpg|How to Create a Renegade Space Marine Chapter|link=Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki: How to Create a Fanon Renegade Space Marine Chapter File:695_large.jpg|How to make a Traitor Imperial Guard Regiment|link=Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki: How to Create a Fanon Traitor Imperial Guard Regiment File:Daemonkin_Chaos_Cultists.png|How to make a Chaos Cult|link=Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki: How to Create a Fanon Chaos Cult Xenos These How-to guides cover the various xenos races of the Warhammer 40,000 universe. File:Kabalite_Warrior_Black_Heart.png|How to create a Dark Eldar Kabal|link=Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki: How to Create a Fanon Dark Eldar Kabal File:Kaelor_farseer_by_kunkka.jpg|How to make an Eldar Craftworld|link=Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki: How to Create a Fanon Eldar Craftworld File:Necron_Lych_Guard.png||How to make a Necron Dynasty|link=Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki: How to Create a Fanon Necron Dynasty File:Goff_Boy2.png|How to make an Ork Klan|link=Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki: How to make a Fanon Ork Klan File:Fire_Caste_&_Ethereal.jpg|How to make a Tau Sept|link=Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki: How to Create a Fanon Tau Sept File:Guevesa2.jpg|How to make a Gue'vesa Article|link=Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki: How to Create a Fanon Gue'vesa Article File:The_Great_Devourer.jpg|How to make a Tyranid Hive Fleet|link=Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki: How to Create a Fanon Tyranid Hive Fleet File:Various_Xenos2.jpg|How to make a Xenos Species|link=Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki: How to Create a Fanon Xenos Species Miscellaneous Topics These How-to guides cover various topics, including How to create a Fanon Character and How to NOT create a Fanon Character or Xenos Species. File:Castor_Molineaux_-_colour_by_tickle64.jpg|How to make a Character|link=Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki: How to Make a Fanon Character File:2mqk9x0.jpg|How NOT to make a Character|link=Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki: How NOT to make a Fanon Character File:Catullans.jpg|How NOT to make a Xenos Species|link=Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki: How NOT to Make an Fanon Xenos Species sandbox.png|How to make and use a Sandbox|link=Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki:How to use a Sandbox Category:Community